Before Your Love
by animegurl3
Summary: Three years have passed since the Mariemia incident and Relena thinks about a certain someone, when an unexpected tragedy happens in the middle of the night. Will anyone come to her rescue? 1xR
1. Thoughts of a Vice Foreign Minister

Before Your Love  
  
A/N: This fic will later on be a song fic, but for now it is just a good old HY/RP romance fic. This first chapter will be from Relena's POV. Please R/R and enjoy reading it!BR  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will never forget that day...  
  
It was a dark frozen night, it had been three years after the war. Three years when I had dedicated my time to give peace. Three years since I've seen him. The Prussian-eyed man know as the 'Perfect Solider'. I would walk out to my balcony every night, feeling the cool wind blanket my skin, thinking of him. The man I had been in love with for so long. It had been three years and I still love him. Heero Yuy...he may not have known, but he has changed my life around. Sometimes I would feel cold eyes gaze at me, but I am only dreaming. I rub my arm as the night grows cold, looking at the moon with a glow ever so enchanting. How I wished to have Heero by my side; having his strong arms cradled around me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my body, thinking of such a thought warmed my body. I turned back inside and let my hair flow freely as another breeze blew. I opened my eyes and looked around my bedroom, seeing the night cast shadows at every corner. Then I felt those same cold eyes pry at me. It sent chills down my spine, but strange enough it feel as if the feeling I was having was not a bad one, but a protective one. I smiled to myself and walked to my bed post leaning against it. I thought of him...  
  
Then I heard a loud noise, like a shot from a gun. I first looked over out my window, then felt overwhelming pain by my side and shouted out. I had looked down and had saw my white nightgown covered in a crimson color. I let my hands go down to my side and back up to my face. It was a sticky liquid and red. The pain came back once more as I fell to the floor, with my hand covered in my own blood right by my face. I heard a voice scream out my name and felt a presence by my side. The person cradled me in his arms, such strong arms. It was so hard to see in the night; but, the only thing I could see...were Prussian-blue eyes.  
  
"Relena!" He shouted out.   
  
It was him...my perfect solider. He held me in his arms and looked at my wound. I felt so weak, so lifeless. Then I saw a sparkle roll down his face. My eyes widen as I saw this, was Heero crying? Was he crying because of me? I reached out to him and rested my hand on top of his face. His face had felt so warm against my cold hand. I stroke off his tear and softly called out to him.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Just hang on...please just hang on Relena..."  
  
I remembered seeing him like this. It was imprinted into my memory. The strong man I had knew for so long and deeply admired had looked so broken. It broke my heart to see him in such pain. I mouthed out those three special, powerful words to him and felt my body go limp. I had fainted with Heero still holding me. I heard him scream out my name. I will never forget that....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had woken up some hours later, hearing the noises of machines beeping. I had opened my eyes and felt something on my chest as well as something gripping my hand. It had appeared to me that Heero spent the night here by my bed side. I looked at his face. I brought the hand he held mine in and kissed it gently. I then saw his expression lighten, like all of his worries instantly vanished. I smiled to myself and feel back to sleep, having the grip onto my hand grow tighter.   
  
'Heero....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes once more as time had passed. This time, I found Heero's eyes staring into mine. He still held my hand and I smiled to myself.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He had asked warmly. For a second I had thought I had seen him smile.  
  
I'm doing all right. Heero...I want to thank you...."  
  
He only deepen his look at me as I had spoke once more.  
  
"For taking care of me."  
  
He took my hand and helped me sit my body up straight. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closely to mine. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck and heard the pounding of his heart against my chest. I then heard him speak to me.  
  
"I am sorry Relena. All the pain I must of caused you...I want to apologize for that. I know you might of thought I left you, but I never did. I would always watch over you. I failed to protect you like I promised. I..."  
  
I slowly parted from our embrace and placed my index finger on his lips.  
  
"I am just glad you are here with me. That's all I'll ever need."  
  
He then withdrew his hand from me and got up slowly.  
  
"I must go now; but, I promise I will be back for you. I'll come take you home tomorrow."  
  
I then felt his lips brush against my forehead. I was shocked by his actions and watched him as he walked away from me. I felt my body surge with warmth as my face grew red.   
  
'Heero Yuy...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it ^^, you are suppose to! More will come I can assure you that. Thank you guys for reading and I will bring you Chapter 2 very soon, until then take care and see you later!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l  



	2. Thoughts of a 'Perfect Solider'

Before Your Love -- Part 2  
  
A/N: This fic will later on be a song fic, but for now it is just a good old HY/RP romance fic. This first chapter will be from Heero's POV. Please R/R and enjoy reading it!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I will never forget that night.  
  
As I always have, I remained in the shadows of Relena's room watching over her. I always had the chance to get away from her bodyguards and sneak into her room. I have been doing this or three years and yet she has still not noticed me, which is good. My eyes would gleam at her angelic form.   
  
I had stood in the shadows of the corner still watching her. She had walked out onto her balcony gazing at the many stars the flooded the sky. If you were there, you could see the sparkles in her eyes, every twinkle. I could see her face sadden and watched the motion of her arms wrap around her small body. My heart was desiring to go out to her and replace her arms with my own, but my mind was telling me to not get involved. I had been in war with myself thinking how or what I should feel. I remembered that I was trained to be nothing but a perfect solider...knowing nothing but fighting and completeing missions. It was strange how I would react every time I saw her. My heart would beat faster and my body would grow hot, I never did understand that feeling I was having. It was a nice feeling...  
I wish I knew how I felt, but I do not know how to put it in words. Duo told me it was 'love', but I do not know what it is. Maybe this 'love' is how I feel about her. All I know is I would give my life for hers to go on...so maybe that is what it is. I leaned against her corner wall still watching her. I saw her then smile and walk to the bedpost. What was she thinking about? What she thinking of me? I remembered during the battles I had at the war I would see images of her in my head.   
  
I then heard a shot from a gun and instantly grew tense. I felt my heart drop and a terrifying chill went down my spine. Was I shot? I felt no pain. I quickly eyed to Relena and there she stood...screaming out in agony. I looked all around her body to see if she was shot...then my eyes widen as I spotted the one area on her white night gown of a crimson color. She moved her hand to where it was and moved it to her face. She went very pale and fell to the ground hard. I felt my body break into two as I rushed over to her side.  
  
"Relena!" I shouted out.   
  
She had look so frail; I cradled her in my arms and looked into her eyes. I felt something wet stroll down my cheek...I think it's called a tear. My soul was screaming endlessly as I saw her almost lifeless body held in my arms. She then raised her hand to my cheek and wiped it away. She felt so cold and then I heard the softness of her voice call out to me.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Just hang on...please just hang on Relena..."  
  
I had began shaking in pain, letting all these tears flood my eyes...I felt like I had died just looking at her. Just seeing her like this...this wasn't right. I should be the one bleeding, I should've been the one shot...not her. Her mouth moved as if she were trying to tell me something, but I could not understand. Her eyes then shut slowly and her body went limp. I began nudging her body...god please do not let her be dead.  
  
"Relena...RELENA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Myself, Zechs and Noin had rushed to the hospital, hoping she would survive. The doctors rushed her into ER and we had to wait. Zechs was enraged at me and shouted out at me.  
  
"Did you do this Yuy? I swear to god if you were the one who did this I will rip your body apart!"  
  
My eyes darkened as I thought of Relena suffering.  
  
"No...I didn't do anything to hurt her."  
  
He just growled at me and Noin went up to him and rested her palm on his back, rubbing it and trying to relax him.  
  
"You need to relax, what is more important now is if Relena will be alright...so calm down, you going on a frenzy is not helping."  
  
"Hnn.." He replied.  
  
He sat in one of the waiting room chairs with his foot anxiously tapping, Noin trying to comfort him. I stood by the ER doors, trying to see what was going on, but I couldn't really tell. I was praying for her safety....but I knew I could do nothing now. If I had only protected her and had been there for her when she needed me...but I failed. I rested my hand on the glass window of the door, feeling an aching pain in my heart. I then heard footsteps from their and heard the creaking of a door open.  
  
"Mr. Peacecraft?"  
  
Zechs quickly stood up and ran to the doctor.  
  
"Will my sister be alright?"  
  
"Relena will be just fine. The wound is not as critical as we had thought so she will be as good as new and ready to come home by tomorrow afternoon. The nurse in the front desk will write you some prescriptions for some medicine that will help her heal."  
  
I then saw tears come out of Zechs's eyes...he was crying. I had never seen a man like him cry; it made me wonder what was going through his mind.   
  
"Thank you so much. Let's go Noin, we'll get take these papers and get the prescriptions as requested."  
  
He then took the papers from the doctor's hand while the doctor lead them to the front desk. In the mean time, I went inside the room to find Relena in a bed, wires strapped all over her body. I went over to her beside and grabbed a chair. I then sat down and took hold of her small hand into my rough ones. I smiled to myself as I knew that she would be alive. My eyes began fluttering as I felt my body get tired. I rested my head on her lap and drifted of to sleep to only think of her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up earlier than she did and when I saw her eyes awaken, I felt a warmth surge my body. It felt so good to know she was alive. I felt a light grip around my hand this time as she looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I had asked her with such concern. My face slightly smiled at her.  
  
I'm doing all right. Heero...I want to thank you...."  
  
I felt my gaze grow deeper into her eyes.  
  
"For taking care of me."  
  
I took my hand and helped her sit her body up straight. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and held my body closely to hers. Having her in my arms, but this time full of life, was the best moment in my life I ever had. It felt so right. I then spoke to her.  
  
"I am sorry Relena. All the pain I must of caused you...I want to apologize for that. I know you might of thought I left you, but I never did. I would always watch over you. I failed to protect you like I promised. I..."  
  
She slowly parted from our embrace and placed my index finger on my lips.  
  
"I am just glad you are here with me. That's all I'll ever need."  
  
I then withdrew my hand from her and got up slowly.  
  
"I must go now; but, I promise I will be back for you. I'll come take you home tomorrow."  
  
I then brushed my lips brush against her forehead. I slightly felt a warm feeling rised from my cheeks and walked away...only to say one thing.  
  
'Relena...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it ^^, you are suppose to! More will come I can assure you that. Thank you guys for reading and I will bring you Chapter 3 very soon, until then take care and see you later!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l  
  



End file.
